


Art for "Broken Parts"

by per1804



Category: NCIS
Genre: 2017 NCIS Reverse Bang, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/per1804/pseuds/per1804





	Art for "Broken Parts"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rose_malmaison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/gifts).



A huge thank you to rose_malmaison for your awesome story.

Link to the fantastic story [Broken Parts ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10993875)

 

Prompt pic

 

Additional Art

 

 


End file.
